


infinite

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Autistic Josh, Drug Addiction, Drugs, F/F, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other, Trans Characters, bipolar jen, psychotic deb, psychotic ty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: josh handed tyler the cigarette, and debby couldn't help but laugh."what's so funny, huh? huh?" jen asked. debby snorted."jesus christ, we're like the breakfast club with weed and mental illnesses!!"and they all laughed, even though none of them have ever seen the breakfast club.





	

"hey, ty?" josh asked, rubbed circles on tyler's soft stomach. 

"hm?" josh let out a small, uncomfortable sigh and ty knew that something was wrong. "somethin up, baby?"

"i dunno." he looked up at tyler with scared eyes. "d'you think we'll ever regret this? what we're doing with our lives?" tyler wrinkled his nose.

"whadda ya mean?" josh shrugged.

"well, i haven't been to school in two months." 

"school's bad. we didn't like it there, 'member, joshie?" 

"i know, but i can't get a job wif'out goin." he rolled onto his back and tyler tried not to whine at the sudden loss of touch. "an what about the drugs?"

"what about them?" ty asked. josh bit his lip.

"everyone says they're bad. but they make us all feel real good, huh?" tyler nodded in agreement. josh huffed. "i dunno. m'never gonna be able to afford hormones if im a high school-dropout druggie, ya know?" tyler sat up in bed and blinked in confusion. 

"nuh uh, ya wrong, joshie. blur's gon' get us everythin we need. he promised." he scrunched up his face a little bit in thought. josh thought he looked silly like that. "hey, if ya feel bad about not goin ta school, why don't ya take your ged? or do online school stuff?" 

josh was just about to open his mouth to tell tyler what a perfect idea that was when there was a knock at their door. tyler froze. he didn't like answering doors, too scared that someone was gonna get him. josh knew the drill. 

"door's locked, who is it?" tyler took his hand and rubbed it as a silent thanks.

"it's jenna and debby!" jenna's voice rang out from the other side. josh looked at ty for approval. he nodded.

"alright, hang on, lemme get the lock!" 

\----------------------------------------

in ten minutes, blurryface would come home to four hungry teenagers chainsmoking and drinking beer. if he had been any other adult, he would have keeled over at the very thought of it, but blurry wasn't any other adult.

when hen first met joshua, he was a scrawny kid who had to constantly wear ear-blockers that he stole from a music store. he was covered in bruises from kids at school. he was holding a stuffed bear to his chest and clicking his tongue every so often. 

and he was buying heroin. 

which just goes to show you that you really can't judge a book by his cover. 

blurry had asked him how old he was. and fuck if he was gonna let a fifteen year old shoot that shit into his veins.

he flat-out refused.

"i've... i've g-got the money, though!" josh protested. christ, he sounded so broken. 

"listen, kid, you got parents?" josh shook his head. blurry's eyes widened. "well shit. who ya living with?"

"i go to a private school. live in the dorms." he rubbed his eyes. "but i don't 'anna anymore. wanna go be with m' parents." blurry shook his head.

"fuckin' hell, kid. what's ya name?" the doe-eyed boy shifted uncomfortably. 

"josh."

"alright, josh, ya wanna come home with me tonight?" he lit a cigarette between his teeth and blew the smoke away from josh. "i got a kid your age at home."

 

\----------------------------------------

"jenna fuckin' black," blurry breathed. "whatcha doin' here?" he asked, ruffling the blonde's hair. she giggled. blurry chuckled and turned to debby. "and you! what're ya doin here, red?" debby grinned.

"i came here to hang out with my friends, and i brought my girlfriend with me," jenna stated, mocking seriousness. blurry crossed his arms playfully.

"all right, fine. as long as you aren't doing drugs." ty screeched with laughter in the background, kicking his legs as josh pretended to hide his cigarette behind his back. blurry fake-gasped. "my god. i ought'ta tell the feds about you! kids these days."

by then, he had all four teenagers clutching their sides with laughter. he grinned and shook his head. 

"ok, i gotta put some staples in my leg, and then we can make some pizza. sound good?" tyler stopped laughing.

"what'd ya do, b?" his face was masked with concern. blurry shook his head.

"s'nothin, kiddo, don't worry about it." he sighed and grabbed his supplies out of a kitchen cabinet. eight eyes watched intently as he attempted to clean the laceration on his thigh, presumably from a knife fight. "ty, ya think you could hold the skin closed fuh me?" 

it was a simple procedure, and not anything that tyler hadn't done before. put on the iodine swab, pull the skin together with tweezers, let blurry staple up the wound, wait until it's healed enough, and remove them with the hopes that blurry did the proedure correctly and didn't "fuck him up for good." 

when he was finished, blurry kissed his forehead and told him he'd be a great nurse one day.

"can i have one of the staples when ya all healed up, b?" tyler was practically glowing. "i think i need it."

"sure, kiddo." he stood up with a low groan and limped over to the freezer. "now, who's up fuh pizza?"

 

\----------------------------------------

twenty minutes later, two pizzas were gone, three packs of cigarettes turned to burnt nubs, and four lines of coke had been snorted. and four teenagers were playing truth or dare... er, as well as they could with fuzzy minds and uncontrollable laughter.

"okay, okay, joshie!! truth or dare?" deb giggled. 

"hm... DARE." tyler stuck his tongue out and pinched his side.

"okay. i dare you to... to kiss ty!!" jenna cackled.

"silly, i do that every day!!" he leaned over and smooched tyler on the lips, turning the poor boy bright red. "m'kay!! jen?"

"truth!!" debby took her girlfriend's hand and snorted. 

"chicken," she whispered. jenna pinched her thigh.

"hmm..." josh tapped his chin. "what do you like most about debby?"

"i love everything about debby!" jenna exclaimed, leaning into her girlfriend for good measure. "but... i think i like these the best!" she jokingly groped at debby's flat chest, causing the red head to shriek.

"jenna, you clown!!" she planted a kiss on her forehead. "when i get hormones, you're never gonna leave my boobs alone, huh?"

"nope," jenna stated. "but only because i love you."

tyler laughed and leaned his head on josh's shoulder. 

"baby, could ya hand me another cig?" josh eyed him warily.

"everything okay, ty?"

"yeah, just feelin' a little silly right now!!" he ran a hand over his shaved head. "this'll be the last one, i promise."

osh handed tyler the cigarette, and debby couldn't help but laugh.

"what's so funny, huh? huh?" jen asked. debby snorted.

"jesus christ, we're like the breakfast club with weed and mental illnesses!!"

and they all laughed, even though none of them have ever seen the breakfast club.


End file.
